Inazuma Gohan
by BloodySS2God
Summary: My very first fanfic: - 3 months after Cell Games Chichi decides that Gohan must have friends his own age. So Gohan now enrolls in Raimon Jr High and joins the Soccer Club. Watch as he along with Endou and friends (Raimon Eleven) now set off on the path to surpass the Legendary Inazuma Eleven. Pairings Undecided. Dragon Ball Z x Inazuma Eleven Crossover
1. Prologue

**Inazuma Gohan**

*******Author Note****: Hi everyone ! This is my very first fanfic. So Don't be too harsh please! All kinds of criticism are welcome as well your ideas on how can I improve myself. This is a Dragon Ball Z and Inazuma Eleven Crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither DBZ nor Inazuma Eleven.**

"This" -normal speech

"**This**"- hissatsu technique/tactic

"**_This_**"-telepathy speech

'_This_' -thoughts

**Chapter 1:**

It has been 3 days since the battle against Cell, the mighty creation of Dr. Gero. It had been a tedious battle for the Z Warriors. After Goku's surrender it was upon Gohan to beat Cell. Intrigued by Gohan's hidden power Cell did his best to push him over the edge. Despite his gentle and kind nature, Gohan had his limits and the moment his friends were thrashed around ruthlessly by Cell Jrs, produced by Cell, Gohan finally **snapped **and transformed into SS2.

Gohan VS Cell Jrs, it was nothing short of a _slaughter_. One hit each all it took to kill them.

His _fight_ with cell was completely one sided. Cell had no chance against him. No matter what the android did, it was ineffective. Gohan wanted Cell to suffer, to make him shake with terror, so he toyed with him. Like predator plays with its prey.

It was because of this all had gone to hell. When cornered Cell decided to be sore loser and tried to self-destruct and destroy everyone with him. It was only because of Goku's Instant Transmission (or IT for short) that the chaos was prevented but at the cost of his life.

Gohan filled with guilt and rage cursed himself. When Cell returned, due to his regeneration, he was completely destroyed by a furious SS2 Gohan's Kamehameha.

After a healing session on the lookout with Dende, the eternal dragon Shenron was summoned, it was then that Goku revealed his desire to not return in order to protect his loved ones.

Even though they understood his reasoning it was a tough pill to swallow for them. They did not want him to leave from their lives (even Vegeta though he would rather die again than to admit it). Still with heavy hearts they bade him goodbye.

Gohan had vowed to train harder than ever to be strong enough to protect the Earth and its people. He was scared on how to approach his mother on this particular topic. His father's death had been devastating news to her and he did not want to give her any more trouble.

But as it turned out he did not need to as she later told him that his father had requested her to let him train. Apparently Goku's demise had greatly changed her and she now let Gohan train as she was afraid he too will perish by some evil villain's hands if got weak due to lack of was still remembers that particular conversation.

**(FLASHBACK START)**

_"umm ... uhhh.. geez this is hard! Hey Mom! There's something i want to talk to you about."said a nervous Gohan._

_"hmm what is it Gohan?"replied Chichi. 'wow he is really nervous, I wonder what does he want to talk about?' she thought._

_"well you see Dad talked to me on the lookout before he disconnected. He said that now that I am stronger than him and he is no longer alive, it is now my responsibility to protect the Earth and everyone that lives on it. So what I wanted to ask was your permission to train freely so that I am strong enough to save the Earth from it's next danger if or when it comes." explained Gohan._

_ 'Oh dear God! Please let her accept it, please please please! 'thought Gohan anxiously._

_He expected her to shout at him and deny his request. To tell him that his studies were more important than anything._

_But even after a full minute there was no response. Chichi was silent. She just gazed at him with an emotionless face. He couldn't read her body language either. Now Gohan was **really** nervous. There was no telling what was she thinking. He couldn't predict her next move._

_He started to squirm under her gaze. 'What is she thinking? I don't know what is going on in her head. Is she contemplating my request or is she simply cooking up new ways to make me study. Hmmm... speaking of cooking, I'm starving!' Gohan whined in his head._

_ It was another agonizing five minutes did she give a reply " OK " with a small but gentle smile._

_Gohan blinked once._

_Twice._

_Thrice._

_"Wha ?" was his intelligent reply. His eyes wide open and his jaw lowering._

_Chichi had to stiffle a giggle escaping her lips. His reaction was quite comical.__" *sigh* I said OK. You have my permission to train." she said with an amused smile._

_Gohan couldn't believe it! It was actually happening!_

_"B-B-But H-How? W-Why? I-I don't understand! What is going on? You usually try to restrict me from training until now, so what happened?" spluttered the bewildered half-saiyan._

_'hehehe this is fun. But i think I should explain it to him before he goes crazy' thought Chichi. "Well you can thank your dear father for that." she said._

_Okay.. now he was confused "huh?" was his reply._

_Taking that as a sign to continue she explained" You see your father contacted me last night from Otherworld. He told me of your situation and requested me to allow you to train. It took him quite a while but he managed to convince me. After all my son is already at college level in academics. But how will he ever get a job if the planet is destroyed? And if he doesn't get a job then no girl will marry him AND that means **NO GRANDBABIES !** That certainly can't be allowed no matter what. But you still have to study for a few hours when you take a break in training, Got it young man?"_

_Another reason was that she wanted to make sure that her baby was safe from any foes he fought. Goku's death had made her realise that if she continued to hamper his training he might just someday perish at the hands of a stringer enemy. As a mother, she didn't want that._

_Just the thought of Gohan dying had sent her in depression. Gohan calmed her fears by promising that no matter what he would not leave her._

**(FLASHBACK END)**

**(Timeskip: 3 Months)**

For the past three months Gohan had been training extensively. He used Bulma's notes on the Gravity Room (GR) to build himself one. He then asked Mr. Popo about the time distortion in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (HTC) and requested his assistance to modify his GR. Mr Popo's magic made it so that the GR was placed in a subspace (accessible only to Gohan) where 1 day outside equals 2 months inside. The GR was now like a watered down Hyperbolic Time Chamber, with lesser time and void of the weather changes. His body didn't age in that chamber as well.

Now after so much hard work, Gohan had finally mastered his SS2 form and was close to achieving the next level but still not quite there. At his current level he could beat imperfect cell ( #17 absorbed ) in his base form.

**Present**:

He was also doing well in his studies much to Chichi's secret delight. While she no longer forced him to study, she liked whenever he sat down and studied for a few hours if only to take a break from his training.

She was proud of her baby boy no question about that. It filled her with parental pride and joy that her son was such an amazing boy. But she also noticed something else.

Gohan had no friends near his age. All of his friends were that of his father's. He does not show it but she can tell by looking at his eyes. He longed for friends his age. Friends to hang out with, go for sleepovers, play sports with them and all such fun activities.

But the poor boy won't speak a thing, thinking he will burden his mom with his "petty wants". Ohh that caring, silly, idiot!

How could he even think that he burdens his mom just by wanting friends?*sigh* He really is his father's son. Always putting others before himself.

Well no problem. He doesn't need to tell her anything. She will make sure that he gets friends of his own. She's not that selfish to think that he will never want to go out of their home and make friends. As much as she worries about him it was time that Gohan went to a school in the city.

Come to think of it he likes football very much (just like his grandpa). And there was this school's football club, **Inazuma Eleven**, that the Ox King was very fond of in Tokyo about 40 years ago. Hmmmmmmm… What was its name now?...

.

.

.

AHA! It was **Raimon** **Jr High** !

Yup! It was decided.

_Son Gohan will enroll in Raimon and join the football club !_

*******END OF CHAPTER***

**Thank You For Reading**

**Review please ! Also any kinds of opinions and ideas are appreciated.**


	2. Chichi's Idea

**Inazuma Gohan**

*******Author Note****: Hi everyone ! This is my very first fanfic. So Don't be too harsh please! All kinds of criticism are welcome as well your ideas on how can I improve myself. This is a Dragon Ball Z and Inazuma Eleven Crossover.***

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither DBZ nor Inazuma Eleven.**

"This" -normal speech

"**This**"- hissatsu technique/tactic

"_**This**_"-telepathy speech

'_This_' –thoughts

**Firslty, I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review especially:**

**Vergil Leonidas**

**Masenko56**

**Matt Corleone94**

**Pokeball645**

**Thank You For Your Reviews.**

**Chapter 2:**

It was a peaceful morning at Son residence. The lush green grass around the house was slowly waving in the gentle breeze. The forest trees, surrounding the house, stood tall and proud. Animals were playing around in the vast meadow. The chirping of birds sounding like a melody.

All in all it depicted tranquility.

But despite the beautiful atmosphere, one Son Gohan was _bored_.

"Oh God this is boring. There is nothing new to do at all." He mused.

For the past three months his schedule was more or less the same. Waking up in the morning. Perform his daily morning activities (you know.. brushing his teeth etc.). After a bath he settles down in the dining room where he eats his saiyan-style breakfast (which could sustain ten people for three days!). When he is finally satisfied he sets out to train for most of the day. He returns home in the evening, relaxes for some time and studies for a couple of hours. When his studying for the day is done he eats his dinner and finally goes to sleep in his room.

He has been following this same schedule for the last three months. And frankly he was getting sick of his monotonous life.

"*sigh* What to do? What to do?...hmmm I can train but simply training gets boring after a while. Same with studying. I need something new to do. But what? There is nothing new around this area and its not like there is anyone else near my age who I can befriend. I mean playing with animals is fun but I still want to make friends with human children of my age group. Uhhhh.. This boredom is KILLINGme!" ranted Gohan in frustration.

He wanted to talk to his mother about it but couldn't work up the courage.

"Oh! Is that so?"Came the voice of his mother.

Startled he turned around and lo and behold, there was his mother standing calmly with an amused smile on her face.

'_Dammit ! I was so frustrated I didn't even notice her presence! How can I let myself to be that careless!'_Gohan scolded himself mentally.

"Umm.. Hi mom and uhh..good morning?"sheepishly replied Gohan.

"Morning son. You know just now I heard something VERY interesting. Care to explain that dear?"was Chichi's response.

Nervously Gohan explained"*gulp* Mom .. what I meant was that I'm getting tired of this current lifestyle. I-I want to make new friends. Have fun with them. Play with them. Hang out with them. Talk to them. Laugh with them. Cry with them. Cherish them. Protect them. In the Z-Gang I can only call Piccolo my friend. Krillin is more like a funny Uncle. Even then I only know them through Dad. I don't have any friends I can truly call my own. I-I hope you understand what I'm trying say. I-I'm not ungrateful to those I know. I-Its just t-that I-"

He would've said more but was interrupted by his mother.

"GOHAN! Calm down dear. Its ok. You don't have to panic son. I understand what you are saying Gohan its ok. Its perfectly understandable that you want friends of your age group. After all your father made new friends too on his travels. Its only fair that you get that chance too."

Suddenly she starts smiling" Actually I was waiting for you to bring this topic."

"Huh? You were waiting?"asked Gohan feeling relieved at his mother's earlier response.

"Yeah I noticed it quite a while ago that you were feeling lonely and wanted to do something new. So I have a proposal for you" she replied.

'_Wow she had already noticed my problem!.. I guess its true when they say that a mother knows best' _thought a hopeful Gohan.

"Oh what is the proposal mom?"asked Gohan.

"You see I was thinking that it would do you good to send you to a school-"she started to explain but was cut off.

"WHAAAAAAAAATTT? You want me to go to SCHOOL? But I already said that I don't like to study…"exclaimed Gohan.

"LISTEN TO ME!"screamed Chichi. Once Gohan had calmed down she started to explain again.

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted " at this she glared at a sheepish looking half-saiyan" I think it would be good if you go to a school. But you won't be going for studying alone. I want you to go so that you will be able to meet new people and make friends with them as well. What I mean is that you won't have to worry about focusing on your studies as much as focusing on your social activities. Though you still have to be at the top in academics, it will be more of a second priority. Your first priority will be to make friends and have fun. So how does that sound huh? Still think it's a bad idea?"she finished with an amused smile on seeing her son's disbelieving look.

'_S-Study a s-second priority? Is this really happening? Or maybe this is just a dream and I will wake up any moment.' _Were the thoughts of a bewildered half-saiyan. He was shocked and with good reason too. In the past Chichi would've never considered making his studies a second priority over anything but his life.

He pinched himself and found that it wasn't a dream, he was ecstatic. _'Its all real' _he mused.

His reaction caused a giggle to escape from his mother's lips."Is it really THATunbelievable?"she questioned with mirth.

"I only forced you to study so that you may have a fulfilling future. But its meaningless if you are not happy. The most precious thing to a mother is her child's happiness. I only want to see you happy son. So its okay for you to give your studies a break." she finished.

"Soooo…. Its okay if I go to a school and have as much fun as I can, and I only have to study a bit just to get top grades, and that will be acceptable to you? Is that all? Or did I miss something?"asked Gohan hopefully.

"Yes, that is all" she replied " So do you accept the proposal or not?"she finally asked.

Oh she knew his answer alright. She just wanted to hear it from him. And she was proven right.

"YES! Of course I accept!" exclaimed Gohan excitedly. He was filled with so much happiness he was afraid that he might accidently. The smile that came on his face was so bright it could rival the Sun.

Chichi gave a wide smile at this. _'Wow he looks so happy. This would be really good for him. I'm glad I thought of this idea.' _She thought fondly.

Suddenly Gohan thought of something_' But which school will I go to?'_

When he asked his mother, she simply replied" Raimon Jr High. And not only that I think you should also join the soccer club there. And before you ask its because of two reasons, One, I know you love soccer. Two, it was a request from your grandfather."

"huh? Grandpa wants me to join the soccer club? _' Not that I am complaining '_ asked Gohan.

To this she told him that 40 years ago, Raimon's soccer team which was also known as **Inazuma Eleven** were his grandfather's favourite team. He was a huge fan of them and wanted Gohan to play for Raimon in their honor.

After hearing this Gohan decision was even more solidified.

"Ok mom. I will enroll in Raimon and join the soccer club. I promise. You count on that." Replied Gohan.

Chichi was VERY happy. It was now finally decided. Gohan will go to Raimon and join the soccer club. Now the thing needed to be done is the admission procedure but that will be a piece of cake.

Gohan was ecstatic. He was excited about this development.

' _I wonder what does the future have in store. '_

*******END OF CHAPTER***

_**Next Time: Gohan finally enrolls in Raimon Jr High.**_

**Thank You For Reading**

**Review please ! Also any kinds of opinions and ideas are appreciated.**


	3. First Day at Raimon Part 1

**Inazuma Gohan**

*******Author Note: Hi everyone ! This is my very first fanfic. So don't be too harsh please! All kinds of criticism are welcome as well your ideas on how can I improve myself. This is a Dragon Ball Z and Inazuma Eleven Crossover.***

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither DBZ nor Inazuma Eleven.**

"This" -normal speech

"**This**"- hissatsu technique/tactic

"**_This_**"-telepathy speech

'_This_' –thoughts

**Also I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review.**

**Chapter 3:**

"Wow! So this is Inazuma Town! It is livelier than I thought. I have come here for the first time. I didn't know so many people lived in this town. But I guess that's expected as the only other human settlements I have known are villages after all. Not including the West City or that city where we occasionally went for shopping of course." mused an excited Gohan.

It had been a week since he accepted his mother's idea. Now he had finally enrolled in Raimon Jr High and today was his first day. He was wearing the typical Raimon uniform for boys. He also wore white sneakers with dark blue stripes. He also had a new watch on his left wrist (Imagine the watch Mirai Trunks wore when he first appeared).He was ready to go to school. But it was still early in the morning. There were still a couple hours before the school started so he decided to tour the town.

And safe to say he was entranced by the town. While it wasn't a very well known town it was still a large town with an impressive number of people residing in it. Hell it came close to West City in size alone!

He had been roaming around the town for a while now. He had visited the market place first. It was bustling with shops, and there was a subway station that leads out of the district. It was quite a sight for him. Especially all the food stalls (can't forget about the food now can we?). Just the thought of all the foods he had seen made his mouth water. He visited many other places as well but that isn't important.

"I have to admit this town is amazing." exclaimed Gohan with an excited grin on his face.

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

Suddenly there was a beeping sound from his watch. He had set an alarm so that he won't be late for school.

'_Ahh damn school starts in half an hour. Better go there now or I might be late on my first day. That would not be a very good first impression. Besides I have to apply for the soccer club as well. Hmm I could fly there but I don't think that is a good idea. Somebody might see me and that will be troublesome. Looks I have to go there on foot. Oh well that's not a problem.'_ Thought Gohan.

So he decided to walk to school. It took him about ten minutes to reach the school. When he finally saw it, he was awestruck. Raimon Jr High was _huge_. Not only was the main building big but the campus area as well. It was even bigger than Capsule Corporation's compound! He can now guess how the school has that many students and consequently so many clubs. It was truly an awesome sight for Gohan who for most his 11 year old life has been living/training in either forests or wastelands.

'_Hmm speaking of barren wastelands it has been quite a few weeks since I had last sparred with Piccolo. I have to visit him sometime. Oh well I'll do that some other time, right now it's time to enter the school and begin a new chapter in my life. Finally I'll have some SOCIAL ACTIVITY ! '_were Gohan's inner thoughts.

Gohan's thoughts were cut off when he heard some commotion near the school gate. Deciding to see the problem, he walked over there and was angered at what he saw.

Five thugs were trying to rob an old lady, who was being supported by a girl his age. She had neck-length dark blue hair and her bangs were parted into three strands. She was wearing the default Raimon girls' uniform. Her skin was fair and her eyes were greenish-grey. She wore red framed glasses on top of her head. She had a nervous but determined look on her face. Currently both of her and the old lady were surrounded by four thugs whereas the fifth one, probably the leader, stood in front of them with a baseball bat in his hands. All the thugs were wearing black helmets, sleeveless black jackets over red undershirts, blue biker gloves, faded blue jeans with holes and lastly they were wearing black boots. (_**A/N: Sorry but I just wanted to get over with describing the thugs. Sorry for the crappy description.**_)

"Just give us everything you have and no one has to get hurt" spoke the leader. Holding his bat in a threatening gesture, to get his point across.

Too bad for him, Gohan was here.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! YOU THUG! I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!" shouted an angry Gohan. He had always hated those who take advantage of innocent people just for their selfish desires.

His outburst drew their attention to him. The leader was livid. "YOU BRAT! GET HIM BOYS!" he shouted to his minions. The four thugs charged at Gohan with a roar of "YES BOSS!"

_BIG MISTAKE_

'_I don't want to waste any more time. I'll finish this quickly. ' _Gohan thought.

And quick it was. The thugs had taken only a few steps when Gohan started his attack. He punched two in the gut. Kicked another in the chest. They were unconscious before they even realized they had been hit. The fourth thug, seeing the show of strength, tried to run away but was knocked out by a chop on the neck by Gohan. Gohan rushed over at the leader, who was still in shock, and kneed him in the gut hard. All of this took only five seconds and even that was because he was restricting himself to fight on the level of a regular human martial artist (Krillin's level when he was first introduced in Dragon Ball).

The crowd was astonished. Especially the students. A kid their age took down those thugs in five seconds flat. They began to whisper among each other.

'Who is that kid?'

'He is wearing Raimon's uniform. Does he study here?'

'Is he a new student?'

'I haven't seen him around here before.'

'Wow he is so strong'

'hmm he looks cute'

That last comment might have made him blush, had he been listening to the murmuring crowd. But his attention was now on the old lady and the girl.

"Hey are you two okay? Did they hurt you? How are feeling?"He asked.

Meanwhile the two of them were shocked at how easily he took those thugs down. He made it look so effortless. His concern over them snapped them out of their trance. It was the old lady who responded first.

"Yes, we are fine, thanks to you young man. If you hadn't helped us who knows what would have happened" she turned towards the girl beside her "I thank you as well my dear. You stood up to them for me and even though you were scared, you still stepped forward to help me. For that I thank you."

"hehe… it was nothing" said the girl sheepishly.

"yeah it was nothing. I just did what was right."Gohan chimed in.

At this the lady gave a smile filled with gratitude, bade them goodbye and walked away.

Realizing he still had company " Umm HI! My name is Son Gohan. But you can call me Gohan. Nice to meet you." He bowed to her as he introduced himself.

" Oh my! How rude of me! My name is Otonashi Haruna. Nice to meet you as well." The now named Haruna greeted him in kind.

"Are you a new student here Gohan-san?"asked Haruna.

"Yeah today is my first day. Oh damn! I forgot I have to go and collect my schedule. Dammit ! Ahh sorry but I have to go. It was nice meeting you Otonashi-san! Bye!" after saying this he dashed away towards the school's administration office to get his schedule.

"Uhh Okaaayyy…. Umm Bye ?" was Haruna's dumbfounded response.

In her daze she forgot to ask how he beat those thugs so quickly.

She was snapped out of it when she heard the school bell. She quickly rushed to her class while thinking about a certain half-saiyan.

'_Son Gohan, such an interesting guy. I have a feeling that with him around, things are about get livelier. ' _were her thoughts as she reached her class.

_She had no idea how right she was._

***END OF CHAPTER***

**And there it is the third chapter. I hope it came out okay. I was typing this thing half asleep. So if it's not satisfactory be free to tell me about what was it that you didn't like and I'll try to rectify it as much as I can.**

**_Next Time: Gohan meets Endou._**

**Thank You for Reading**

**Review please! Also any kinds of opinions and ideas are appreciated**


	4. First Day at Raimon Part 2

**Inazuma Gohan**

***Author Note: Hi everyone ! This is my very first fanfic. So Don't be too harsh please! All kinds of criticism are welcome as well your ideas on how can I improve myself. This is a Dragon Ball Z and Inazuma Eleven Crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither DBZ nor Inazuma Eleven.**

"This" -normal speech

"**This**"- hissatsu technique/tactic

"_**This**_"-telepathy speech

'_This_' –thoughts

**Firslty, I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review especially:**

**PrincessOfFlames**

**NinjaGogeta**

**Ryo551**

**And many others.**

**Thank You For Your Reviews.**

**A/N : At the bottom of this chapter there is a very important note starting with ( ****PLEASE READ****: … ). I request all the readers to go through it after reading the chapter, and leave reviews or PM me your opinions about the topic I mentioned in it. Thank you. Now please continue with the chapter.**

**Chapter 4****:**

"Aww man I can't believe I actually forgot to collect my schedule beforehand!"Gohan scolded himself. "Uhh I'm such an idiot and now I will be late for class. *sigh* I guess it no use worrying about that now" he mused.

After his meeting with Otonashi, Gohan went to the administration office to collect his schedule. With that taken care of he decided to head for his class. Good thing he had asked for directions or he would have been lost. It took him another five minutes to reach the class which, he noted, had already begun.

"*gulp*Ok here we go" he muttered somewhat nervously. Hey he might be a super powerful warrior but he is still a kid in the end.

He knocked on the door and waited. A couple of moments later the door was opened by the teacher inside. "Ahh you're the new student correct? The one who was supposed to join today?" she asked in a pleasant tone.

"Yes ma'am I am the new student. Today is my first day."Gohan answered the teacher. Some of his nervousness had gone away by now.

"Well then come in and introduce yourself to your classmates" she invited him. Gohan obliged and entered the classroom. The students were whispering amongst each other. Most were simply taking advantage in the sudden break in studies and began talking to friends. In the midst of this one person caught his attention. Otonashi Haruna was sitting near the window. She seemed to be writing something on a paper and had a newspaper folded underneath it.

'_huh? Otonashi-san? So she is in this class too eh? What a coincidence' _thought the half-saiyan to himself. As if feeling his gaze she looked up and saw him. Judging from her expression, she was surprised.

'_Wow this is weird. Just as I was writing an article about the morning incident for the newspaper club, I was wondering about him and lo and behold_ _he is right in front me' _were Haruna's thoughts.

Suddenly the teacher called for their attention "Ok listen class today we have a new student joining us. So I want all of you to behave and be friendly to him." She then turned to Gohan "Well then tell us about you".

"Ohh yeah.. Hi everyone! My name is Son Gohan. But you can call me Gohan. Today's my first day here. So please take good care of me. I hope we all get along" he finished his introduction with a small bow.

"Very well then you may take the seat beside Otonashi. Please raise your hand Otonashi." she said.

"It's alright I know her" was Gohan's reply. Without wasting any more time he swiftly made his way towards his seat. He settled down and gave Haruna a greeting. She looked like she wanted to say something but decided against it. Seeing that everyone had settled down, the teacher started her lesson without any further ado. This time there weren't any interruptions and the lesson went on smoothly. After the lesson had ended Haruna turned to Gohan and stated what was on her mind the whole morning.

"Umm Gohan-san? Can I ask you something?"she asked.

"huh? Sure, what is it Otonashi-san?"

"Well you see I wanted to ask about this morning. I mean, how did you that? You just took those thugs down in like five seconds. You were so fast I didn't even see you move. One moment you were standing in the crowd and in the next you had already knocked out two of the thugs. That was so amazing! I had never seen anything like that before. You made it look so easy. You knocked out each one them with a single attack. You were so strong. So fast. So brave! Weren't you scared to fight them? How did you get so strong? How were you so fast? Can you please tell me Gohan-san? I am so curious!" Haruna fired her questions at him. Her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Ok ok calm down. I will answer your questions now. The reason I was able to defeat those thugs was because I am well versed in martial arts whereas they were untrained. They had no fight training whatsoever and only relied on their brute strength and numbers. Any trained fighter could defeat them easily. And that's what I did. Also I have been practicing martial arts since I was four years old so I have a lot of experience. This experience let me beat them easily. Because I have been training for so long my strength and speed is much higher than an average person. _' HA! Understatement of the year'_ I don't want to sound arrogant or something but I didn't even break a sweat defeating those thugs." Replied Gohan.

Haruna was astounded. She couldn't believe the boy in front of her was a trained fighter. If she hadn't seen him fighting from her very own eyes she wouldn't have believed his story at all. She would have simply dismissed him as an arrogant person. Still she believed him. For some reason she just knew that Gohan was a trustworthy person. Something about him just makes you trust him.

"Oh ok that was enlightening! Hey you wouldn't mind if I write an article about you in the school newspaper do you? I think it would be amazing that other students know about you. If only you are ok with this that is."

"hehe sure no problem" was Gohan's answer.

The rest of the day was pretty normal. By the end of the day Gohan and Haruna had talked a lot and became friends. After the last class Gohan decided to go to the Soccer Club so as to join it. He bade goodbye to Haruna and headed towards the soccer field. He was told that the Soccer Club's captain usually practices around the goalpost on the post.

One thing he found weird was that the soccer field was used by quite a few clubs but the most of the time the members of Soccer Club themselves didn't get to use the field. It was strange. Soccer field should be exclusively available to the Soccer club but the reverse was happening. Another strange thing he had heard was that most of the soccer club's members weren't interested in playing soccer at all. They prefer to sit around and read comics and play video games. Also when asked other children about the club, the answer he got was disheartening. The Soccer Club was on the verge of being disbanded.

He didn't like that news at all. But, he decided, he will think about it later. First he had to find the captain of Soccer Club, Endou Mamoru. Suddenly a boy with a soccer ball caught his eye. Somehow he just knew that the boy was the one who he was looking for.

He had brown hair with two pointed edges at the sides and a single bang hanging over his forehead. His general eye shape is round and bright. He was wearing an orange headband. He also had a slightly tanned skin and medium height.

'_Hmm considering he is the only person practicing soccer and from what I have been told about him being a soccer freak, he HAS to be Endou Mamoru. I can tell by just by looking at him that he loves soccer with all his heart. Oh well I better introduce myself to him'_ Gohan thought.

With this thought he went up to Endou. "Hey there, are you by any chance Endou Mamoru, captain of the Soccer Club?" said Gohan startling Endou out of his practice.

"eh yeah I am Endou Mamoru. Did you want something from me?"

"Hello Endou-san. My name is Son Gohan. But you can call me Gohan. I actually wanted to join the club if it's alright with yo-"

"OF COURSE IT'S ALRIGHT!" Endou interrupted him excitedly. After all someone wanting to join the Soccer Club was really rare. They didn't have a full team. Even the members were not that interested in playing. Just today he had an argument with the rest of the members. They thought it was no use practicing as the club was said to being about to disband. He had heard of that rumor too. In fact the whole school had heard. So someday actually wanting to join the club was nothing short of a miracle.

"Gohan-san ! Of course you can join the club" Endou said while crying comical tears of joy.

"Uhh thank you Endou-san.. " Gohan replied with a sweatdrop. He then gave a soft smile.

"You really like soccer don't you Endou-san?" he asked softly.

"Yup soccer is my favorite. I simply can't think of my life without soccer" replied Endou with a happy grin that stretched across his face.

"Me too! I just love playing soccer" as he said this, his face donned a similar grin. Endou's smile was just that infectious. Endou's love for soccer reminded him of his father's love for food. While he also loved to eat, he ate nowhere near his father's level. In terms of eating his father was a true saiyan.

They talked about many things for quite some time. A close bond of friendship had been formed. They didn't even realize this until they noticed the darkening sky. As they were about to leave Endou brought something up.

" Hey Gohan can you come to the soccer field by the river tomorrow? Around 6.30 in the morning?"

"Sure I can but what for?"

"I just wanted to play some early morning soccer with you. Now that I have a partner I can actually train my goalkeeping skills. And you can work on your shooting skills. How is that for an idea?"

" I think it's a great idea! I will be there around 6.30 no problem." Gohan looks at his watch" Oh crap! I am late! Sorry Endou I have to go! My mom is gonna KILL me if I get any more late. I will see you tomorrow. Bye Endou!" Gohan bade him goodbye and dashed away.

"Ok bye Gohan ! See you tomorrow"

After Gohan separated from Endou, he found a secluded street and flew away towards his home.

'_Today was awesome! I can't believe I have made two friends already. Otonashi-san, while curious, is such a kind person. Meeting Endou was a great experience. He is such a happy and friendly person. I am glad I met these two. Today was a new chapter in my life. I can't wait what tomorrow has in store for me'_

While reminiscing his day, Gohan knew one thing for sure….

_Things will not be boring anymore._

***END OF CHAPTER***

**And there it is the fourth chapter. I hope it came out okay. If it's not satisfactory be free to tell me about what was it that you didn't like and I'll try to rectify it as much as I can. **

**(PLEASE READ****: I actually want to ask something. I want to know who you think should Gohan replace in the playing eleven. I mean he has to take someone's place in order to play in the matches. Also the replaced player will simply be put on bench and not out of the team altogether. Also what position should Gohan play? Stiker? Midfileder? Defender? Etc. Of course excluding goal keeping (that is reserved for Endou).So please tell me your opinions about it either as reviews or as PMs. I thank you for reading my story and hope that you all will continue to guide me.)**

**_Next Time: Gohan meets the Soccer Club members._**

**Thank You for Reading**

**Review please! Also any kinds of opinions and ideas are appreciated**


	5. Soccer Club Introductions

**Inazuma Gohan**

***Author Note: Hi everyone ! This is my very first fanfic. So Don't be too harsh please! All kinds of criticism are welcome as well your ideas on how can I improve myself. This is a Dragon Ball Z and Inazuma Eleven Crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither DBZ nor Inazuma Eleven.**

"This" -normal speech

"**This**"- hissatsu technique/tactic

"_**This**_"-telepathy speech

'_This_' –thoughts

**Chapter 5****:**

"Bring it!" Endou called out to Gohan. He was standing at the goalpost of the soccer field at the river bank. Gohan was standing just outside the penalty area. Both of them had decided to practice soccer early in the morning. They started their practice around 6.00 in the morning and have been at it for about an hour.

" You sure? Maybe we should give it a rest. We still have school after this. No point in overexerting yourself this early in the morning." Gohan pointed out. He had been practicing with Endou for over an hour. Judging by Endou's panting, he was pretty exhausted.

Their actual plan was to meet up at 6.30 but both of them were so excited that they couldn't help themselves and arrived half an hour early. They had decided on a simple regimen. Gohan would shoot and Endou would try to catch it.

Gohan had to admit Endou was tenacious. In the whole hour they practised, even though he hadn't manage to catch any of his shoots, he never gave up trying. All of Gohan's shoots were too fast for Endou. Yet after every failed attempt he simply got up and tried harder.

That was something that impressed Gohan greatly.

Of course Gohan was using only a fraction of his true strength. Before he started school, he was worried about his powers. There was a problem that his true strength might cause some accidents. Even if he were to suppress his powers to a bare minimum, some of his superhuman strength might show.

His power level was so immense that even in his suppressed state his strength is classified as superhuman.

He could try to control himself but that wouldn't work. Especially if he wanted to play soccer. He could not just control his powers and play as well. He might just accidentally shoot the ball at Mach 1 speed. That would cause suspicions no matter how he might try to explain it.

The solution came from someone unexpected.

**(Flashback)**

_" *sigh* What should I do? I can try to control myself but that wouldn't work." Lamented Gohan._

_"Maybe I can help with that" came a familiar voice._

_"Mr Popo! Long time no see" exclaimed Gohan cheerfully._

_"Hello Maggot. It's been a while" _

_Ignoring the maggot comment Gohan continued "Sooo what were you saying about helping me?"_

_"I think I have a solution to your problem."_

_"Wow really? What is it? Please tell me!"_

_"Sure... Now your problem is that your excess strength ,even after controlling it, might surface and cause you to be looked at as abnormal. Correct?"_

_"Yup absolutely."_

_"The solution I have might help you but it isn't full proof."_

_"It's ok. Something is better than nothing after all."_

_"Very well. Take this" Mr Popo handed Gohan something. Something he easily recognized. _

_"These are like Dad's wrist bands. Just black in color. What will these do?"_

_"Listen up Maggot. These are no ordinary bands. They act as magically enhanced limiters. They will limit your strength greatly but not completely. You still will be one of the strongest and fastest on the planet, not including the Z fighters of course. But to normal humans you will be exceptionally strong but not at a superhuman level." _

_"Whoa! This sounds great! How do I use them?"_

_" Just put them on and think 'POPO!' and to release the limiter simply think 'POPO!'. Simple but effective."_

_Even though he knew better Gohan had to ask._

_"Wow so your name activates and deactivates the limiter? Neat"_

_At this Mr Popo simply smirked " No it just knows better."_

_"This is amazing. Thanks Mr Popo. You're a life saver. Hehe"_

_"Oh another thing. While the limter is activated, you strength and speed will decrease but your endurance and sensing skills will not be limited. That also includes your reflexes._

_This is so that in your limited state you won't be caught off guard in case of an attack on you. After all it will be a shame if Piccolo's pupil was taken down simply because he had restricted his skills."_

_To this Gohan sheepishly replied "Hehe ya that would be bad." 'And embarrassing as well.'"Thanks Mr Popo. You're always there for me whenever I'm in trouble. First with the subspace training chamber and now this."_

_"Anyways now that's out of the way... I have to go and ... 'Train' Dende in his duties as the new guardian of Earth. That Maggot still has to learn the _pecking order~_" with Mr Popo left on his magic carpet._

_"Uhh sure... For some reason I feel really sorry for Dende. Why do I have a feeling that he's in for hell. Oh well not my problem. I think he'll be just fine. Better him than me though."_

_Yup though Gohan was the strongest in the universe even he knew not to mess with the awesomeness that was __**Mr Popo**__._

**(Flashback end)**

Good thing that happened as the limiter was doing its job. Even though he couldn't lower his strength to Endou's level he was still satisfied. At least he wont have to keep concentrating to control his powers and can now truly enjoy playing soccer.

Gohan was brought out of his thoughts by Endou calling his name.

"Helloooo! Is anybody in there?Gohan? Hey Gohan? Go-"

"Huh? Oh yeah. What is it Endou?"

"What happened you just zoned out there. Are you okay Gohan?" Asked a concerned Endou.

"Ahh it was nothing Endou. I was just thinking something. Don't worry I'm fine" Gohan replied sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck and gave the Son Grin™.

"Uhh okay. Lets go or we'll be late for school."was Endou's reply even though he was still a little worried.

"Yeah lets go"responded Gohan.

He had a feeling that something big was coming. He didn't know what but was sure something major was on its way to them. (For-shadowing much?)

Putting it at the back of his mind for later, he started to follow Endou who had just took off running to school. They quickly made their way to school and reached just in time.

The school went on normally. After school they met up at soccer pitch. It was then that Endou brought something up. Something Gohan had completely forgotten about.

"Hey Gohan ... You have joined the soccer club officially right? I mean all that paperwork and all has been done right?"

"Yup I am now an official member of Raimon's soccer club. But you already know this. Why do you ask?" Asked Gohan

"Well its just that you havent met the rest of the club members. So lets go and introduce you."replied Endou.

Gohan wholeheartedly agreed on that one.

'Wow I can't believe I actually forgot about that' Gohan berated himself as he mentally face-palmed. Seriously what was wrong with him?Forgetting something so important!

Endou escorted Gohan to the clubroom unaware of his self-berating. Gohan snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the condition of the clubroom.

'**This **is the clubroom? No wonder the club members never get motivated to play' Gohan thought to himself.

The clubroom, more like a shack, was in a poor state both on the inside and the outside. It looked as if it would collapse in a few months. It was as if no one had simply bothered to take care of it. No paint on the walls. Weak looking structure from lack of maintenance. Even the board which identified the shack as the soccer club was simply a wood plank with the words **SOCCER CLUB **on it. On the inside the clubroom was simply disheartening. Even the members inside looked demotivated to do anything except to lounge around.

Well all this did nothing to damper Endou's mood. He introduced Gohan to the rest of the members. It was then that Gohan noticed that including him, the club only had 8 members, three members short of forming a team. Meaning they couldn't even play any matches against other soccer clubs.

The introductions went smoothly. At first the members were surprised that someone had joined their club despite the rumors. But they quickly got over it and gave him a warm welcome and introduced themselves. During their introductions Gohan also noted their appearances.

**Someoka Ryuugo** had light brown skin and was tall in height, with a muscular build. He had black eyes, small eyebrows and a large nose. He also had short pink hair and a mole located below his left eye.

**Kabeyama Heigorou** had tanned skin, green hair in a "mushroom top" hairstyle and sick and black eyes. He had a large figure compared to his other teammates.

**Kurimatsu Teppei** had chipmunk-like features with round black eyes and exaggerated buck-teeth. His hair was styled to match his facial features, colored brown and kept short with the exception of his sideburns, which grew past his ears. His hair formed a spike atop his head, making it look like a chestnut.

**Shourinji Ayumu** had black eyes which look like crosses, long brown hair bound in a pony-tail.

He along with Kurimatsu were the shortest members of the club. Both were around the same size as Chiaotzu.

**Handa Shinichi** looked like an average guy with short, brown messy hair. His eyes were a shade of dark brown.

**Shishido Sakichi** had an orange afro and his eyes were permanently hidden from view. He also had freckles on his cheeks and a baby carrot-like nose.

Once that session was over Gohan asked something that was on his mind.

Why is it that the soccer club had such a bad reputation?The answer was strangely disheartening.

They didn't know why but the Governor of Raimon simply wasn't fond of the soccer club. As a result their club was looked down upon by the rest of the school. They believed that in the past someone from the soccer club had somehow angered the Governor, hence his dislike for their club. This was also the cause that many were considering to simply disband the club.

Gohan didn't like that thought one bit. He knew that even Endou was unhappy with this despite his goofy personality. He wanted to protest. Say that it was wrong of the Governor to take out his anger on the club for something that happened in the past. But he kept his mouth shut, fearing that he might somehow make the situation worse.

He shrugged off his morbid thoughts and properly introduced himself to the rest of them. When asked his reason to join the club he simply stated that he loved soccer and gave a huge grin eerily similar to Endou's.

They all talked for some more time when they noticed that it was getting late. They said their goodbyes to each other and quickly rushed to their homes.

Except for Endou who claimed that he will go to the river bank and play some soccer with some kids there. He invited Gohan as well but was turned down as Gohan had to go home or his mother will not give him dinner.

A part of Gohan died just remembering about that horrible thinking about it sent shivers down his spine.

After parting ways with others Gohan made his way to home unaware that during his evening practice Endou will encounter thefuture striker of their team in the form of Gouenji Shuuya.

**(Next Day After School)**

"Eh? A potential member?"Gohan asked as he was told by Endou about the incident yesterday.

"Yeah! Gohan you should have seen his shoot yesterday! It was amazing! He was like *whoom* and *bam*! I had never seen anything like that. That shoot of his was soo COOL! Even though it wasn't as strong as your shoot but it looked more uhh...smooth? graceful? Yeah more smooth and graceful!" Endou rambled on in excitement while Gohan sweat-dropped at Endou's description of the shot.

"That good huh? Then he must be one hell of a player and experienced too if his shooting looked that smooth and graceful."

It was true while his own shots were powerful they lacked finesse. That can only come through experience gained by playing in real matches.

No matter what without experience, training as well as natural talent can only take you so far.

"Hey you still haven't told me this mystery person's name Endou"Gohan pointed out dryly.

"Ohh yeah! My bad hehe! His name is Gouenji Shuuya and guess what he joined Raimon today and is in my class too! I tried to approach him today but he just brushed me off. When I requested him to join our club, he refused and said that he had quit playing soccer. **UTTER BLASPHEMY!** I tell you! How can somebody simply quit playing soccer of all things? I tried to ask him why but he just ignored me though he did look kinda sad at my question." Endou pouted at the end of his rant.

'Gouenji Shuuya eh? Hehe what are the odds?' Gohan thought.

After all Gouenji was Kidokawa Seishuu's star player in last year's nationals until he quit the team on the day of the finals, although no one knew the reason behind that. While his popularity had dropped a lot, no one could deny that Gouenji's skills were top notch.

'No wonder Endou was awestruck.'

Before coming to Raimon Gohan hardly got to play soccer so he lacked the kind of experience in soccer Gouenji had but made up for that with his superior speed and strength.

But still why was Gouenji so cold to Endou? What made him act like that? What happened last year that made him quit soccer? Why was he so sad?

Gohan was now curious. He wanted answers and there was only one way to get them.

_Son Gohan would have to meet Gouenji Shuuya in person._

***END OF CHAPTER***

**And there it is the fifth chapter. I hope it came out okay. If it's not satisfactory be free to tell me about what was it that you didn't like and I'll try to rectify it as much as I can. **

**_Next Time: Gohan meets Gouenji._**

**Thank You for Reading**

**Review please! Also any kinds of opinions and ideas are appreciated.**


	6. A New Friendship

**Inazuma Gohan**

***Author Note: Hi everyone ! This is my very first fanfic. So Don't be too harsh please! All kinds of criticism are welcome as well your ideas on how can I improve myself. This is a Dragon Ball Z and Inazuma Eleven Crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither DBZ nor Inazuma Eleven.**

**Hiya! I know I haven't updated in quite a while but I was a bit pre-occupied. Nevertheless I apologize for the delay! For that here is the chapter! Enjoy and tell me your thoughts about it.**

**Chapter 6:**

"*sigh* This day just keeps getting better and better." Gohan stated dryly.

Today was really not his day. He still had to meet Gouenjii but he didn't know where to find him. He couldn't search for his energy signal as his energy was too low to sense. While Gouenjii was a talented striker, he was still a human who couldn't use ki. Because of this his energy signature was nowhere near powerful enough to be sensed.

He couldn't find him in school as they were in different classes. And after school he just vanishes to who knows where.

He had been trying to meet him for 3 days with no success. Endou had met him again but wasn't able to talk to him much.

On top of that his mother has gotten sick. Yup as unbelievable as it sounds, Son Chichi had fallen sick. Nothing serious only a minor flu. But still troublesome.

He was now in a hospital near his school. The pharmacy near his home was out of stock. So he had to buy the medicine from the nearest hospital.

"Oh? What are you doing here in a hospital young man? You look fine to me." Came a voice from behind him. Gohan turned around and saw a man, a doctor most probably.

"Huh? Ahh! No I'm okay. Nothing is wrong with me. I just came here to get medicine for my mom. You see the pharmacy near our home was out of stock so I had to come here to get it."

"Ahh I see. You must live in a pretty remote area for that pharmacy to actually run out if stock. It is taken great care that they are supplied medicine periodically. After all it would be disastrous that there is no medicine in times of emergency. Ahh look at me rambling! I'm sorry to take so much of your time"

"Hehe no problem sir. I enjoyed our talk. Oh where are my manners! My name is Son Gohan. Nice to meet you"

"Haha My name is Dr. Gouenjii Katsuya. Its a pleasure to meet such a polite young lad like you."

Gohan thoughts screeched to a halt at hearing his name. Could it be?

"Umm Gouenjii-san... Do you have a son named Gouenjii Shuuya?" Gohan askes hopefully. Who would've thought that a chance to meet Gouenjii would just pop up like that!

Before the good doctor could answer, he was interrupted.

"Hello father.. Did you call for me?" Came the voice of the one and only Gouenjii Shuuya.

"*sigh* yes I did. I wanted to discuss something with you. But that can wait. You can go and visit "her" first. Oh and take this young man here with you. I believe he wanted to meet you." With this the older Gouenjii walked away lost in his thoughts.

_'The fact that the boy knew about Shuuya combined with his fit physique means that he is probably a soccer player. Him looking for Shuuya also means that he wants to play soccer with him, or maybe he is just a fan. But nevertheless, I think its better that he learns Shuuya's reason to quit soccer from Shuuya himself.'_

There was an awkward silence in the air.

Gouenjii decided to start things off.

"Hi. My name is Gouenjii Shuuya. its nice to meet you."

Gohan returned the greeting in kind.

"So what do you want from me?" Gouenjii couldn't help but ask while they walked.

"Ohh yeah! I'm from Raimon's Soccer Club and I wanted to ask-"

"I deny. Endou asked me the same thing and I denied him as well" Gouenjii answered with an impassive face.

"Deny me what?" Came a voice from behind them.

Both of them turned around to see Endou standing there with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Endou? What are you doing here?" Gohan and Gouenjii asked in unison.

"Hehe I saw Gouenjii enter this hospital from across the street. I was worried what happend to him so I came in as well. Anyways what are you doing here Gohan?"

"*sigh*My mom got sick so I came here to get her medicine. Anyways back to our talk. Gouenjii I already knew you denied Endou's offer, what I wanted to ask was why did you deny it? I mean you love soccer don't you? Anybody can tell that. So why quit it." Gohan continued.

"Yeah I wanted to know that too. I wont force you to join but I just want to know the reason." Endou also chimed in.

Gouenjii looked deep in thought. As if weighing the pros and cons in telling them the truth. In the end he decided that it was perhaps better to just tell the truth.

"Very well. Come with me."

He took them a few floors above and stopped in front of a room, a patients private room to be exact. The door had the name of the patient written on it. The name was...

Gouenjii Yuuka.

Realisation dawned on Gohan's face. But he didn't say anything as it would be rude.

Before entering Gouenjii turned towards them and stared at them coldly. "Promise me that you wont say a word about what you are about to see to anyone" he warned.

Endou looked confused whereas Gohan looked solemn. Nevertheless both of them gave their word that nothing will be revealed.

Satisfied Gouenjii finally entered the room with Gohan and Endou behind him.

The sight that greeted them was pretty sad. There was single bed in the room. On that bed was a little girl. The girl was laying down with her eyes closed as if in deep sleep. She looked like a little angel who had been cursed by a devil to fall in a deep slumber.

They could tell that the girl was alive. He and Endou could somehow just tell that she was in a coma.

Gouenjii simply sat by her side and grabbed her hand. Sadness evident in his eyes. Eyes that were so cold a few moments ago were now filled with unbounded affection and grief.

The sight was heart breaking. Just looking at them made their eyes damp.

But even so Endou had to ask.

"W-who is she?" He asked softly. As if he had suddenly lost his voice.

"She is my little baby sister. Her name is Yuuka."

Gohan asked further.

"What... How did it happen?" He asked solemnly. Just by looking he could tell that she was in a coma. He didn't want to intrude in Gouenjii's personal matters but he had to know what caused this little child to suffer so.

"It was a year ago. I was a player of the **Kidokawa Seishuu**'s soccer club. We were going to play against **Teikoku Gakuen** in the finals of the Football Fronteir nationals. Before I went to the match Yuuka told me that she was so happy for me. That she will be cheering me on. And she wanted to see my super awesome shot. *sniff* But then just before the match started, I recieved a call. It was then that I learned that Yuuka had been in an accident on the way to the stadium. Her condition was said to be critical. When I heard that... I-I couldn't think straight. I ran over to the hospital as quickly as possible. Deserting my team and causing them to lose. But that didn't matter to me. Yuuka was all that mattered to me at that point. I-it was all my fault! If I wasn't playing soccer then she wouldn't have rushed to see the match and then wouldn't have been in that cursed accident! She would've been fine and not in a goddamn coma!" Gouenjii couldn't help but cry over his sister's condition.

Gohan and Endou were silent. They couldn't speak a word. Endou was actually crying and Gohan was remembering his dad's death.

He had blamed himself for that for months. He was still not over it. But he stopped blaming himself a few weeks ago after his father talked to him from the Otherworld via King Kai. Those months were painful and full of grief.

He couldn't let Gouenjii keep bearing the same pain needed to help him. He didn't know how. So he just spoke what he truly felt.

"You feel that its all your fault You blame yourself. I can very well understand that. I can really understand that feeling all too well."

Gouenjii could only look up with damp eyes and a numb heart. Endou also listened in.

"It was three months ago. That my dad died..." Gouenjii and Endou were shocked by this revelation.

_'W-what?'_

Gohan continued.

"Three months ago... An enemy appeared... He was a mad terrorist... (He couldn't tell them the entire truth, but he could tell them a slight variation of it. And besides Cell did spread terror.) Hell bent on killing everyone in his path.

My father and his friends tried to stop him. But failed. They were trained fighters but against a power like that, they couldn't win. It then fell on to me. During our training I didn't even realise that I had become the strongest, I just thought they were holding back. Anyways I was able to overpower him. He killed so many people so I wanted him to suffer. None of his tricks worked on me. He was helpless. But then he decided to be a sore loser. Instead of admitting his defeat, he tried to blow himself up along with all of us. There was only a minute left and we were still lost on what to do. It was then that my dad decided to sacrifice himself. Before any of us could react, dad pushed him along with himself down the cliff we were fighting at. The resulting explosion almost caused the cliff to collapse but it held still somehow. We survived but the same couldn't be said about my dad. Even now his last words are clear in my head. _"Gohan. I'm proud of you my son. Take care of your mother. Tell her that I love her and that I'm sorry" _

Its been three months since then. But I couldn't help but blame myself for it. If only I could've finished him off quicker. If only I could have been faster to stop my father. If only I could've been braver to push him off myself. These kinds of thoughts still give me nightmares. Even though the battle is over, that mad terrorist still haunts me. Even after all this time, I couldn't help but feel guilty sometimes."

He then turned to both of them, not noticing the tears flooding down from his eyes. His friends were shocked and depressed. Gouenjii knew that while his grief was great, it was nowhere near Gohan's grief. He could somewhat relate to Gohan on the feeling guilty part. But he realised that while what happened to Yuuka was terrible, it could've been a lot worse. Even if she is in a coma, there is still a chance that she will wake up someday! Losing her forever would have been a million times worse. He couldn't even begin to fathom what would he do if Yuuka died. But Gohan here was able to keep himself together and take care of his mother. Just for that he couldn't help but admire Gohan's strength. _'To stand up tall despite everything you've faced so far…Y-you're amazing Gohan..'_

Meanwhile Endou was shocked that his newest friend had such a sorrowful past. He always saw Gohan as an happy person with an amazing kick and love for soccer. But it was now he realised that how little he knew about his friend. But he wont pester him know everything about him. No. He wouldn't nag him. But he would make sure that from now on he will be there for his friend whenever he needed. From now on he would be there for Gohan no matter what! He vows on his love for soccer! And his love for food!

Unaware of their thoughts, Gohan continued.

"Gouenjii... I know its hard... But you shouldn't blame yourself anymore. You quit soccer because you thought that it caused Yuuka's accident. But just think about it. From what you've told me... Yuuka liked you playing soccer the most. When she wakes up and finds that her brother quit soccer, do think she'll like it? No! She would be sad. And would only blame herself thinking that beacuse of her you quit soccer"

Hearing this Gouenjii was shocked to the core. He realised that Gohan's right. Yuuka was the happiest when he played soccer. She would be depressed that he quit it. She would blame herself and feel even more sad.

Well no more! As a proud big brother to his darling little sister, he wouldn't let her be sad! Nu-uh! He won't allow her to be sad! Not in his watch!

Gouenjii's solemn gaze turned into a gaze of fierce determination.

"You're right Gohan. I don't want her to be sad. I've caused her enough problems as it is... I've decided! I'll play soccer with you guys! I'll join your team. And we'll go all the way to be the Football Frontier champions! I want that when she wakes up she sees me with the trophy. It will be for her. It will be my get-well-soon present to her..."

He suddenly stood up with flames of determination blazing in his eyes.

"Endou! Gohan! I want to reach that goal no matter what! Will you guys help me?" Gouenjii asked his companions - no, friends- his new friends.

Endou and Gohan looked at each other and then gave the biggest grin they could muster.

"Do you even need to ask Gouenjii? Hehe you dummy thats what friends are for!" Gohan replied.

"Alright! Lets do this! We'll get the cup for sure!" Endou was now fired up.

Gouenjii grinned. "Ok then. From tomorrow we'll start working on our new goal."

_'Yuuka are you watching this? I've made some amazing new friends. I promise you Yuuka, when you wake up you'll see us with the trophy. Just like you wanted to see my little sister. But this time...'_

He looked at his two new friends and smiled.

_'...the team will be different. But I think you'll like them.'_

If he had looked back he would've seen his comatose sister give a small but beautiful smile.

_'Do...your...best...big brother...'_

Gouenjii whipped his head towards her and stared at her in shock and a bit of hope. He then saw her smile and a gave a small teary eyed smile of his own.

_I will Yuuka... I will._

***END OF CHAPTER***

**And there it is the sixth chapter. I hope it came out okay. If it's not satisfactory be free to tell me about what was it that you didn't like and I'll try to rectify it as much as I can.**

_**Next Time: First real match? Against whom?**_

**Thank You for Reading**

**Review please! Also any kinds of opinions and ideas are appreciated.**


	7. Does anyone even read this? XD

**Inazuma Gohan**

***Author Note: Hi everyone ! This is my very first fanfic. So Don't be too harsh please! All kinds of criticism are welcome as well your ideas on how can I improve myself. This is a Dragon Ball Z and Inazuma Eleven Crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither DBZ nor Inazuma Eleven.**

**Hiya! I know I haven't updated in quite a while but I was quite busy with college. Nevertheless I apologize for the delay! For that here is the chapter! Enjoy and tell me your thoughts about it.**

**Chapter 7:**

Gouenji was excited. After almost a year's worth of self loathing, he finally decided to resume soccer. His sister's accident had him temporarily give up, but with the help of his new friends, Gohan and Endou, he managed to overcome his grief. Now he was filled with determination. He promised to win the Football Frontier tournament with his friends. But first he would have to join Raimon's team.

With that he headed towards the soccer club's shed. Along with him was Endou. Since Endou was the captain, he was tasked to introduce Gouenji to the rest of the club members. Gohan would have accompanied too but he had been called to the principal's office. The reason for this was still unknown but he was sure Gohan would tell them later.

Shrugging off that thought, the duo finally reached the clubroom. It took a while to get the introductions done. The members were surprised yet again that another student had joined them. First Gohan and now Gouenji. With this they now had nine people in their club and just needed two more players to create a soccer team of eleven.

Maybe they could play proper matches after all!

Filled with joy, all members wholeheartedly accepted Gouenji as a club member.

"Hehehe.. Hey guys I have an idea! Lets go to the soccer pitch near the river bank today. Lets all play soccer to celebrate Gouenjii's joining. What do you say?" Endou suggested with an excited grin on his face.

"Fine by me" Gouenjii smirked.

"Hmm sounds good to me!" Someoka grinned. He had heard a lot about Gouenjii's skills. He wanted to test whether the rumours were true or not.

"I think it's a great idea Endou-kun" Aki, the team's unofficial manager chirped. She looked happy at finally seeing some hope for Endou's club.

"Yeah let's do this Endou!" Handa agreed.

"Hehehe sounds fun.."Kurimatsu chimed in.

"I agree. This will be interesting." Shourinji responded.

"Ohhh how exciting! Yes yes lets go!" Shishido sure was excited.

"Umm I-I'm not sure if its a good idea... I mean someone could get hurt. Or what if someone fell into the river and drowned..." Kabeyama was unsure.

The rest of the members groaned at this. Same old Kabeyama. For someone as large as him, he sure gets spooked really easily.

"Tch. Oh come on Kabeyama! Man up will you! It will be simple practice. No one will get hurt." Someoka told him. He didn't mean to sound so harsh but Kabeyama's uncertainty sometimes really got on his nerves. Endou and the others also reassured Kabeyama that all they would be playing was some light soccer. Thats all. No one would get hurt.

Sure enough after repeated reassurances, Kabeyama calmed down and agreed to the practice.

The members of the soccer club were really excited. Finally it seemed like there was hope for the club. Surely now with new members joining, the club won't be disbanded by the authorities. Who knows they might even get to represent their school in inter-school soccer matches. That would be epic!

"Ok then we'll wait for Gohan a bit and then head to practice. But man... What is he doing in there anyways? Its been an 3 hours already! Damn he is really late! When the hell will he come back?" Rambled Endou

"I'm back~"

"KKKKKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!" Endou obviously startled, jumped and unleashed his *ahem* manly shriek. He turned around and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"*pant* D-damn it *pant* Gohan! *pant* Dont scare me like that!" Endou took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Hehehehe sorry sorry. I just couldn't resist." Gohan apologized with a sheepish smile. But then his face turned serious. Seeing this put everyone on edge. They had a feeling that an important announcement was on its way.

Now that he had their attention, Gohan spoke.

"Guys... I have a good news and bad news. Good news is that the governor has decided to give the soccer club a chance. He has set up an exhibition match against another school. The match is 10 days from now." Gohan told his friends.

Endou and the rest couldn't believe what they were hearing. Finally! They have finally been given an opportunity! It was unbelievable. A couple of weeks ago, the club was on the verge of disbanding. Yet here they were. Granted a chance to play a proper match against another school! Things were looking up for them.

Before they could lose themselves in thoughts anymore, Gouenjii brought them down to reality.

"But thats not all, is it Gohan? You said there was bad news as well. Well then, tell us! Whats the bad news?" Gouenjii asked his friend.

Gohan sighed. He was hoping to avoid this. He didn't want to bring their moods down. But alas it had to be done.

"The bad news is the opponent we will be playing and the consequences of the match. The team we will be playing against is none other than **Teikoku Gakuen**! The freaking best team in the country! And thats not the worst part. If we were to lose this match... the soccer club **will** be disbanded!" Gohan explained with a solemn face.

Hearing this, everyone's good mood went down the drain. This was not good at fact this was possibly the worst that could happen. They were stuck. They only had two choices.

**Choice #1:** Lose the match and have the club be disbanded.

For obvious reasons, this was unacceptable. After such a long time there was hope for the soccer club. The members were finally showing interest in soccer. Having it disbanded now would be disastrous. No they couldn't afford to let that happen. So this option was a no go.

**Choice #2:** Win the match and save the club from being dissolved.

Easier said than done. Teikoku was an opponent to be feared for a reason. They were the best in the country. Their 40 year old winning streak at the national tournament said it all. Another thing about them was that they were ruthless. Teikoku has a notorious reputation of challenging schools for exhibition matches and demolishing them after winning. Just last week they destroyed a school nearby. It seems that this time it was Raimon's turn.

On top of Teikoku's prowess, another fact made the odds even more against Raimon. They didn't have a proper team. Their club only had 9 members so far. Even if they were to assemble a full team, they would still lack in terms of experience.

All in all them facing Teikoku... a disastrous match-up thats for sure. Yeah... things were definitely not looking good for them.

"Thats not good. Thats not good at all. We have no choice but to win this match. But it wont be easy. First we have to assemble a full team. Searching for new members will take up a lot of our training time." Gouenji mused.

Gohan smirked. "Hehe! Its okay. We wont have to worry about that. I already took care of the problem of finding new members."

Everyone looked at him, confused.

Seeing this Gohan elaborated. "Why do you think it took me so long to get back? I was out of the principal's office after only a couple of minutes. So I decided to gather a few members for our team. Hehe I even recruited two _extra_ members." Gohan gave a sheepish smile.

Just as he finished, there was a knock on the door. Turning around they saw 4 people standing there.

First was **Kazemaru Ichirouta**. He had aquamarine hair tied into a ponytail with a red band, with bangs that cover his left eye. He had light brown eyes.

Second was **Matsune Kuusuke**. He has light skin, round eyes and an orange nose. He was wearing a pink and blue cat-design cap.

Next was **Kageno Jin**. He had fair skin, long, straight, light purple hair that always obscures his eyes which makes him look like a ghost.

And the final person was **Megane Kakeru**. He was quite short, with fair skin, brown hair, small black eyes and blue glasses. He didn't look one for sports at all though.

* * *

><p>"Now that all the introductions are done lets start training guys! Our opponent is tough. Very very tough. But we cant let that stop us! This is our chance to prove everyone how good we are! Lets show them all our soccer!" Endou encouraged his friends.<p>

Hearing his words caused everyone's nervousness to disappear. Endou was right! This was the chance they were waiting for! This was their time to shine! "**YES CAPTAIN!**" With a mighty roar all of them headed to the river bank to practice till they drop. Endou followed them with a grin.

Now only Gohan and Gouenjii remained in the shack. Contrary to their teammates, both of them had frowns on their faces.

Gohan turned to Gouenji. "Endou's speech may have reassured the others but it won't be enough. No matter how much they train, a time period of 10 days is way too short to improve enough to challenge Teikoku."

Gouenjii nodded.

"Yeah. Right now you and I are the only ones in this team who can actually play with the players of Teikoku evenly. In the team's current state, Teikoku is the worst possible opponent for us. If we want to stand a chance against them, simply practicing hard wont help. We need a proper strategy. A plan to utilize everyone's strength to the maximum and yet at the same time a plan to cover all our weaknesses."

Gohan agreed with Gouenjii.

"You're right. Currently the team is in a horrible shape. Its completely unbalanced. But I guess that is to be expected. We _just_ formed a proper team after all. So of course it wont be balanced right away. However, as we are now, we don't stand a chance to win this game."

Gouenji sighed. Gohan was right. The team was too unbalanced. Working out a proper formation will be extremely difficult.

It also didn't help that aside from Gouenji, Gohan and Endou, the team members weren't much skilled. Gouenjii was the best in the team in terms of skills and finesse. He lacked raw power but more than made up for it with technique. He was perfect for attack.

Endou on the other hand was the complete opposite. He didn't have much skill but his strength and endurance made up for it. But his most defining aspect was his sheer tenacity. No matter what the odds, he wouldn't falter. He never gave up. The harder the task, the harder he'll try. That was something to be admired. He was the only person who could be the goalkeeper and protect the goal zealously.

_'But now the problem really begins...'_ Gouenji inwardly groaned.

The problem was to set Gohan's position.

In terms of physical capabilities, Gohan beat everyone hands down. His amazing strength and speed could make him a devastating striker. But at the same time, his high endurance and stamina could make him a monster defender.

With his variable skills, Gohan could be set in both offense and defense. But the problem was to choose the correct option.

If Gohan is placed as a **_defender_,** their defense will sky rocket and sharply reduce the opponent's chances to score. But this would cause their offense to weaken as only Gouenjii would be there to attack. This would be bad as they cannot win without scoring.

On the other hand, if Gohan is placed as a **_striker_,** their offensive power will be increased dramatically. With Gohan raw strength and speed their chances to score against the opposition would shoot up. But, this would weaken their defenses and leave themselves vulnerable to opposition's attack.

Both options had their pros and cons. The team needed Gohan's offensive power yet at the same time they cant weaken their defenses too much.

_'Urgh... This is a tough decision... What to do? Should we play defensive and sacrifice offense? Or should we go all out on offensive but sacrifice defense?'_ This really put Gouenjii in a mental dilemma as Gohan's positioning would determine the team's strategy for the match.

"Any progress?" Gohan's question snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned and saw Gohan looking at him curiously.

"Umm not really.. Got any ideas?" He asked his friend. He would think about the positioning later and then tell Gohan. No need to put unnecessary pressure on him.

"Yeah. I was actually thinking about how to train the team members. After all, any formation is bound to fail if the players aren't physically ready. I think we need to work on their stamina first. Then on their speed and power. This will help them to at least put up some sort of fight against Teikoku. After working on their individual skills we can finally move on to some team training. You know like practicing the formations and their teamwork. How's that?" Gohan explained his idea.

Gouenjii thought about what his friend told him.

"Hmm.. I think its a pretty good idea. Right now its best to improve the team condition before we plan any strategy. And besides, just like you said, any strategy we make would fail if our team doesn't have the physical ability to implement it. So we'll go by your idea. And I guess that you already have a training schedule in mind?" Gouenjii asked his friend with a knowing smirk.

Gohan grinned in return although it did appear to have a sadistic touch to it.

"Oh man! I'm so glad you asked. Its time for my super-mega-ultra-special-training camp. Hehehe..."

Coincidently, everyone on the team felt a cold shiver up their spines. For some reason they were dreading the upcoming 10 days.

(10 days later)

After 10 days of brutal hell aka Gohan's intense training, it was finally match day. Today is the day when the fate of the soccer club will be decided. Everyone from Raimon's team arrived at school early that day. Today's match with Teikoku was critical for them. All of them were determined to play their best in it.

With that in mind, they began their early morning practice.

(Some time later)

After practicing and warming up a bit, it was finally time. A huge crowed had gathered around to see the match. Most of the crowd was from Raimon students. They were gathered not to cheer but to simply watch how their soccer club, which was on the verge of disbanding, will fare against the national champions. But there were _some_ who were rooting for them. Namely the substitutes of the soccer team, Otonashi Haruna and Kino Aki.

Haruna and Aki had just met this morning and had instantly befriended each other. Aki told Haruna that she acts as the Soccer Club's manager and was there to support her team. Haruna told her that as she was part of the Newspaper club, she wanted to observe the match closely so as to write an article about it. She also came to cheer for her friend Gohan.

Their conversation came to stop as a huge vehicle appeared in front of the school gate. It was a giant black vehicle that resembled a bus of sorts. But that wasn't what garnered everyone's attention. No what drew all the attention was the flag with Teikoku's symbol on top of the bus.

This only meant one thing!

_Teikoku Gakuen's team has arrived!_

***END OF CHAPTER***

**And there it is the seventh chapter. I hope it came out okay. If it's not satisfactory be free to tell me about what was it that you didn't like and I'll try to rectify it as much as I can.**

_**Next Time: Raimon vs Teikoku!**_

**Thank You for Reading**

**Review please! Also any kinds of opinions and ideas are appreciated.**


End file.
